1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inhibiting the growth of fungi on fresh fruits and vegetables in refrigerated containers, whether fixed or movable, using a preservative modified gaseous environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,951, FOOD TREATMENT PROCESS, by M. E. Dunkley, undesirable enzymic action which produces spoilage of food products is sought to be eliminated or sharply deterred by enclosing the food products in a special gaseous atmosphere of carbon monoxide and acetylene, which gaseous atmosphere is otherwise noted for its substantial lack of atmospheric oxygen (less than 0.50% ). In order to maintain the specified composition of gases, and in particular the low oxygen content, the food product and special gaseous atmosphere must, according to this patent, be maintained in a sealed container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,119, STORAGE OF FRESH LEAFY VEGETABLES by John W. McGill (hereinafter '119), discloses a method of treating fresh leafy vegetables in which they are maintained in an atmosphere of 1%-5% carbon monoxide, 1%-10% oxygen, not more than 5% carbon dioxide, and the remainder nitrogen. U.S. Pat. No. '119 discloses nothing about the problems fungi cause in fresh produce, and discloses no fungistatic effects of any kind.